Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{3 \times 7}{2 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{21}{8}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{5}{8}$